This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. At the start of each run cycle, we setup the beamline for optimum operation. Diagnostics are run to assure highest data quality from our beamlines. This is also done during the run cycle as required. Factors affecting the data quality, such as shutter-spindle synchronization, beam focus, beam steering, positional and chromatic stability of the beam, beam purity (harmonic rejection), energy calibration, detector response and throughput, sample stability in the cryo-stream, data transfer, data storage and computational infrastructure are diagnosed and tuned for optimum operation. Sample cryo-coolers are serviced for trouble-free functioning.